I Promise
by Windy Silvermist
Summary: A short fic I whipped up when I was bored, just a made up scene between Ted, and Vic, when the were little it's a romance friendship genreal thing. I think it's cute. R&R!


This little plot bunny popped up one day in my plot bunny farm looking to be written. It said was a one shot. I almost turned down after that. I really don't like one shots sometimes because mostly there very not detailed, and lacks plot, so on and so forth. Then it said it was a Teddy Lupin fic. I paused. Then a noticed a small pale pink heart on it's back. Jackpot! Slight romance too! Then I read it and I fell in love with it, and now I'm writing it. This is completely true to what little we learned about him in the book. So here's my adorable plot bunny all fluffed up just for you!

It was May 2; it was also the first anniversary of the Final Battle of Hogwarts. As all the survivors of said battle and their families took their seats, waiting for the annual speech by the Chosen One. Which wasn't really that annual since this was the first time he'd given it. While some people looked on in anticipation, for his appearance, the man of the hour was slowly but surely inching towards a panic attack. Harry sat behind a makeshift curtain, on a makeshift stage set up just for him.

"Ack, there all going to be staring at me, and looking up to me, for comfort, and I don't think I can." Harry rambled worriedly. Ginny vaguely patted his arm, but that did little to comfort our nervous hero "They probably blame me for all there dead loves ones."

"No Harry," Ginny said in a monotone voice having given this speech to him for what seems like the millionth time to her. "They blame you for saving their lives, you can do it, I have faith in you."

Finally Harry slumped down in defeat. He had been trying for maybe twenty minutes, to get some sympathy out of Ginny. There were two reasons for this some small part of him actually wanted her to comfort him, the other part just wanted her to kiss him.

"Fine," he moaned in defeat and walked morosely towards the stage, but Ginny, who had probably known what he was trying to do all along, relented and gave a hard kiss on the lips before shoving him out on stage. Needless to say Harry looked a bit punch drunk as he stumbled nervously up to the podium.

"I welcome you all here today" muttered Harry before he had to clear his throat. "For the first…" Harry checked his notes, "anniversary of the…uh…Battle of Hogwarts" Harry would have continued on in this stumbling painfully awkward speech of his but then something wonderfully horrible happened. Fleur went into a labor. This wasn't a bad thing within itself but the fact that it was three months early was. Harry however had learned how to make the best of any situation.

"Oh dear." Harry said with a tone of ill-disguised happiness, "My sister-in-law's gone into labor, this is a family matter, I must help get her to the hospital immediately, because…uh…this could be dangerous…because it's early." Harry shoved his notes to Minister Kingsley before rushing off with the rest of the Weasleys, and a Lupin as well, to St. Mungos.

Once Fleur was in the delivery room with Bill at her side (the Weasleys being forced to wait in the hall) the first thing Ginny did was slap Harry cross the face.

"Harry James Potter" she whispered in a menacing tone "I do not ever, want to see you using grave matters as an excuse out of speeches ever again. Our niece could die in there. How would that make you feel that the only memory of your dead niece was using her to get out of situation" Harry hung his head. He knew he had been really foul about the whole thing, but Ginny had just gone and made it worse. Harry feeling worse that dragon dung went over to the only thing that might cheer him up, his godson, Teddy Lupin.

His young Godson had just turned one. Of course being Remus's son he could already form perfectly coherent sentences. Being Tonk's son he happened to trip over everything and nothing. Another trait he had inherited from his mother was his metamorphic abilities. So Harry played with Teddy and waited for news. He vaguely wondered how the Hogwarts memorial had gone over but the thought was banished quickly as the healer came out. One by one all the Weasleys and the Delacours (who had arrived sometime though Harry couldn't remember when) all filed in to see the baby.

Here name was Victoire Ella Weasley, and she was sick. Even with magic being born three months early was never a good thing. The healers said she had a fifty-fifty chance of making it. So it was a solemn rather than joyful progression that made it's way towards the first grandchild of Mrs. Weasley. Harry remained with Teddy in the hallway, guilt flooding him. Had he really just used his niece to get out of some silly speech he didn't want to do. Was his happiness more important to him than a life? These thoughts stewed in Harry's had though some rational, small as it is, part of him thought that it really wasn't his fault that Victoire had come out early, he just had a bad attitude towards it.

Teddy, who was always very good at telling Harry's moods, pulled on Harry's sleeve. All Teddy knew was that one minute he had been the scary memorial service, Teddy hated all the sadness that lurked in the air, and the next he was at the hospital. From what he had picked up from the adults, of what little words he could understand, was it had something to do with Fleur's baby. Which confused poor Teddy, for weeks that had talked about it with happy tones in their voices but somehow it had turned into something bad. Teddy wanted answers. He hated being confused.

"Harry," Teddy asked, "Are you gonna see the baby?" Harry looked startled to realize that he was the only one in the hallways. There were not even people in the other room with the baby. Not even Bill who they had somehow managed to drag down to the tearoom with them.

Harry slowly nodded his head "Come on Ted, lets see the baby."

When the arrived at the room with the baby it wasn't at all like Teddy expected it to be, He had expected there to be happiness but this room was almost as filled with remorse as Hogwarts. He went to look at the baby, which was surrounded by some clear magical shields and enhancements that only the healers could get through.

"This is Victoire." Harry said. Teddy only had one response to that.

"She's ugly," Teddy stated.

"Well that can't be helped, all babies are." Harry said morosely

"Why is everyone so sad," Teddy asked, "I thought babies were happy, and that everyone was happy about her. But they're all sad, why are they sad?"

"You see Teddy," Harry replied, "Victoire is sick. That's why everyone's sad. She came to early, there is a chance she might die."

As Teddy glanced at the ugly little wrinkled thing, shock flitted across his face. "Die?" he thought, "She can't die, she just started out." Teddy looked at the little wrinkled-Victoire, Victoire was her name, and as he did he felt strangely protective of the thing. This was something, he found, that he cared about this, the baby, was going to be his friend; he would make sure of that. If she was going to be his friend though she couldn't die. Teddy felt if he only told here this she would be fine. She probably felt alone in that little box thing. Who but him was going to tell her she could make it?

Teddy felt even at this age this wasn't something he should do in front of Harry. Since there was a good chance he wasn't supposed to touch the baby. So it was much to his pleasure when Harry said he was going to the bathroom, and would he kindly wait in here, and _not touch anything_. So it was natural that as soon as Harry left, Teddy dragged a chair over to the box thing, and climbed on top of it. Now a problem presented itself. He didn't want to disable the magic of the box; he just wanted to get through it. So with a startling amount of effort (very uncharacteristic of a new one year old) Teddy managed to reign in his magic and somehow make it so that he could break through the barrier but not destroy it.

When he finally made it through he found that the magic box smelled faintly of vanilla, and that it was coming from the baby. Which was strange because he got the distinct impression that didn't have time to rub her in vanilla before putting her in the box. But smelling her was not what he had done this for. So gingerly Teddy took the baby's hand in his, which smelled of chocolate and made his speech.

"I uh Hi" Teddy mumbled to the baby, which in response gurgled slightly "Well I think your ugly, and kinda gross looking but Harry says your sick, and that you might die" Teddy gulped at this, "And for some reason that makes me really, really sad, and I don't want that to happen." the baby wriggled a bit "So if you don't die, I promise that I will always be there for you, and I will be your bestest, bestest friend, and I will always love you." The baby seemed to smile a bit.

"So uh that's all I had to say," Teddy mumbled " But just to make sure you don't die, I'll seal it some how an official deal."

He pondered a bit before he came up with something, "Well Harry says that love is very special, and bonding, and I want to bond you to life. Kissing seems to go hand in hand with love sooo..." he trailed off "I'll seal with a kiss, to stand for our friendship, which, I think is some sort of love."

With that decision made he leaned in towards the little figure and kissed it on its tiny forehead. He pulled away and looked down at the baby, actually at Vic "There, sealed with a kiss, it's official your stuck with me now."

Teddy began to slowly retract himself from the box, and as he loosened his hand from Vic, something happened. Vic opened her eyes, silver met brown. Teddy looked at them and felt an odd feeling pass through him, it was a very warm fuzzy feeling, and it made him smile. And even as her eyes fluttered closed and he lifted his hand from her grip, the smile stayed. It stayed as he pushed the chair back to where it belonged; as Harry came back and has he began to leave.

Teddy left the room behind with a whispered good-bye. The room was empty again. There was no sound in the room except for the monitoring of a weak heartbeat. But that gentle rhythmic beat grew stronger, and it beat each time with new strength, and new determination, this heart wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Each beat was the beat of Victory.

SO that was it, tell me what you think. Besides the fact of course that Teddy was acting way smarter than a one year old? I'm really looking forward to you guys reviews!

-Windy of Weird


End file.
